


Ruin my life

by abcdefgay



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcdefgay/pseuds/abcdefgay
Summary: Its just a crappy edit (if you can even call it that, im shit at transitions so its just a bunch of clips put together to a song oop) of dr robotnik, frankly he has no business being that hot
Kudos: 1





	Ruin my life

<https://youtu.be/ld5s0ITuiBw>


End file.
